


Love

by JayCKx



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, maybeeee?? it's not really specified and honestly i dont even know lmao, read it how you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: "Do you not know how love works?" Ryan utters softly, voice a little bit awed, looking at Shane with an expression that the taller man can't quite place.Immediately a million thoughts and memories spring forward into Shane's mind.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2AM because I was feeling sappy I guess?? To me it feels way different from how I usually write lol but I hope it's okay anyway. Comments are very appreciated!

"Do you not know how love works?" Ryan utters softly, voice a little bit awed, looking at Shane with an expression that the taller man can't quite place.

Immediately a million thoughts and memories spring forward into Shane's mind: the countless amount of times Ryan has made him laugh so hard that his stomach hurts and he can't breathe, the friendly banter they so easily exchange, the times when they're in a supposedly haunted house and Ryan grabs his jacket, or his hand, for support and the feeling of butterflies in Shane's stomach every single time it happens. He thinks of the the way that the conversations flow so easily, of every wheeze they've shared, of the time he got chased by a bee and Ryan teased him, then jumped from his seat in fright as it flew back towards him and they both laughed so hard they nearly had tears in their eyes. He remembers how the sunlight felt, and how nice it made Ryan look, and how Ryan made him feel warmer than the sun ever could. Images flashed to mind of them staying up all night together after exploring 'haunted' locations, of Ryan cuddling closer to him, of the deep conversations and secrets they spilled at 2AM when they lost their filters and just talked. Shane thinks about all their inside jokes, of the way he feels when Ryan smiles, of how when Ryan laughs he can't help but join in. He recalls how even though he doesn't believe in any of the nonsense Ryan loves to ramble about, he sits and listens because he likes hearing Ryan talk, and likes seeing him so excited. He remembers how easy it is to be himself around him, of how Ryan lights up when they talk, the warm fuzzy feeling Shane gets when they smile goofily at each other after acting stupid or cracking a dumb joke, and how light the atmosphere always is. He thinks about how happy he always seems to be around Ryan. He thinks about the time they gazed at the stars together, of comforting Ryan when he got afraid, of Ryan joking around with him until he relaxed, of the times he found himself gazing at the other and how sometimes he would catch Ryan staring back. Of the time they sat in a tub together and cry laughed because the jets didn't work and of how he walked through creepy forests at midnight for Ryan. He thinks of how there never seems to be a dull moment when they're together, of all the delicate moments and glances Shane only seems to notice when they're editing videos, of how he once nearly spat out his water because Ryan is able to make him laugh so hard and suddenly, like nobody else can, about how no matter how much time they spend together Shane still looks forward to talking to him, still smiles uncontrollably and laughs to much, still gets a warm feeling in his chest when Ryan smiles at him and how he still thinks Ryan looks good no matter what. He remembers how Ryan plucks spiderwebs from his hair and fiercely defends his tiny height, and how they can bicker and argue and banter but it never stops the happy, bubbly feeling from rising in Shane's chest whenever he sees Ryan smile so hard his eyes sparkle.

A second has passed.

Shane thinks about the soft look in Ryan's eyes in this very moment as the other man gazes at him gently, affectionately.

Shane leans back in his chair.

"Maybe I don't," he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders :)


End file.
